Chuy
Chuy is a mayan mummy of completely unknown origins of anonymity. He serves the former miner Resendo, as beast of burden and assistant who is in charge to protecting the lands of The Underworld, being chained with a enchanted shackle and mistreated by him. Description It is a mummy of two meters high, bent and with overbones in the back, black ash skin, its ribs are marked with black lines, completely dark eyes and irises not very visible, prominent head with skeletal face, the shape of both shoulders is strangely rectangular and go together with their thin bony arms. Uses a simple white toga with brown edges, bronze discs in the ears and bandages on the wrists, being that, his only dress when discovering his body. Previously he was wearing a green poncho that showed only his hands and even dragged him on the ground, in which orange stitching details are noticed in the form of spikes, on the sides of which there is a double stitching visible on the neck, he hung a necklace of teeth and, of course, put a ceramic mask. Biorgaphy At the beginning of the plot, in the dark, Resendo carries Xóchitl in his arms and leaves it in a cellar, to be carried by Chuy, disappearing in the shadows. The beast, took Evaristo prisoner and sent him to work in the farm of El Charro Negro, to grind "agaves pineapples". Arrival to the underworld, the Calaveritas are lost in a field of agaves. Hiding in a cart, was hauled by Chuy which was distracted by a bearing found thrown. After collecting the cargo, it takes it to the warehouse to process it. From there, the calaveristas leave without being seen by the creature, planning an escape. At night, Xochitl and Evaristo try to rescue Don Andres and Alebrije, who are held inside of the Haunted House (from Xochimilco). There, Chuy feeds the house with corn cut by it. A minute after intense observation, the two are surprised by Resendo who orders Chuy to attack them. Evaristo, takes a stick of wood and hits Chuy's mask, throwing it away, so the monster reveals its true face, also removing the poncho and roaring in the face. With a single blow, the mummy, threw Evaristo away, making him fly through the air. The Calaveritas inside the house, activated their power of "ethereal purity", encepting their adversaries to take advantage of escape. In the next act, Resendo lashes Chuy to attack them, but this already marrying, throws him away until stamping it against the wall of the hacienda. Deceased and dying they look for it from his pocket, while he was stunned, opening Chuy's shackle, freeing him from his bondage. In that instant, the house grabs him and throws him as far as possible. Completes the translation of the soul of the Charro to Leo, the mummy joins The Ghost-Hunting team as thanks, retaining the body of the boy so remove "the white glass" and free him from the macabre evil spirit. Before fleeing, from within the construction, emerges an even more powerful form of the Charro that threatens to destroy them. Xochitl and the rest of the team (including Chuy), sacrifice themselves to fight against the demon, protecting the life of Leo, Nando and Rupertino. Gallery chuy and resendo.png|Resendo mistreating Chuy in not doing things well. chuy front.png|Chuy with bestial character forces Evaristo and Xochitl to demolish the closed pineapples. chuy tumbril.png|Chuy hauling a pile of corn. chuy roar.png|Chuy roaring Evaristo. chuy attacks resendo.png|Chuy dismayed by abuse, attacks Resendo until he is thrown away. chuy free.png|Chuy released from the shackle's spell by Finado and Moribunda. chuy leo charro.png|Chuy holding Leo San Juan possesed by El Charro Negro. Trivia *In the ancient funeral rituals of the Mayans, the bodies of the deceased were placed in jade masks, while in the animated film, Chuy occupies a mask made of ceramics. Navigation Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Ferals Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Mute Category:Fighters Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mummies Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Guardians Category:Hybrids